duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Teeth of the Predator
*'Garruk Wildspeaker's Green Deck' This deck specializes in taking advantage of green’s abundant resources and the awesome might of its creatures. As you begin your duel, focus on maximizing the number of Forests you have available and applying pressure with your creatures. Cards like Rampant Growth and Civic Wayfinder can help you find more Forests directly from your library. As a green mage, your creatures are usually larger than your opponents’, so be aggressive! Soon, you’ll be summoning heavy hitters like Spined Wurm and Duskdale Wurm. If the sheer size of your forces isn’t enough to overwhelm your opponent, you can Overrun them instead, a devastating sorcery that not only enlarges your soon-to-be attacking creatures, but gives them trample as well. Trample is an important part of the Teeth of the Predator strategy. Normally, attacking and blocking creatures only deal combat damage to one another. When an attacking creature has trample however, once the blocking creature is destroyed, any excess damage is dealt directly to your opponent. Opposing decks that rely on small defensive creatures, especially ones that regenerate, will soon find themselves reeling. Seek out and eliminate your prey – fellow Planeswalkers – to unlock new cards for your deck. The trophies for a successful hunt are among nature’s fiercest weapons. Harness the power (and toughness) of the Forests themselves with Blanchwood Armor, an Aura that makes your smaller creatures enormous and your larger creatures downright gargantuan! *Powerful monsters. *Special abilities. *Buffs to make monsters more powerful. *Nice selection of non-creature cards. *Very reasonable mana cost *No aerial monsters *No instant or direct damage abilities *Can't counter spells Starting Deck: *(24) Forest *(4) Civic Wayfinder *(2) Craw Wurm *(2) Duskdale Wurm *(2) Giant Spider *(4) Grizzly Bears *(4) Spined Wurm *(2) Trained Armodon *(2) Troll Ascetic *(2) Wall of Wood *(2) Blanchwood Armor *(4) Giant Growth *(2) Natural Spring *(2) Overrun *(2) Rampant Growth *Blanchwood Armor *Wurm's Tooth *Molimo, Maro-Sorcerer *Howl of the Night Pack *Wurm's Tooth *Karplusan Strider *Roughshod Mentor *Wurm's Tooth *Troll Ascetic *Karplusan Strider *Blanchwood Armor *Karplusan Strider *Verdant Force *Elvish Piper *Troll Ascetic *Loxodon Warhammer *Vigor *Loxodon Warhammer *Mirri, Cat Warrior *Hurricane *Primeval Light *Bestial Menace *Beastmaster Ascension *Leatherback Baloth *Garruk's Companion *Kalonian Behemoth The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation. Category:Decks Category:Decks